


恶魔的塔罗

by cavolo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 尼禄的口袋里装着一副塔罗牌。
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	恶魔的塔罗

**Author's Note:**

> 一个坑了的脑洞。

01

尼禄的口袋里装着一副塔罗牌。据修女所说，这副卡牌藏在了黑色的裹婴布里，和刚出生不久的尼禄一同被遗弃在孤儿院门口的台阶上。

小时候，尼禄热衷于向卡片提问。妈妈在哪里？爸爸在哪里？她/他会来找我吗？他每次都从七十八张卡片里抽一张，然后捧着那种选定的卡片，坐在小花园里发呆一整天。他根本无法解读塔罗给他的答案。

等到尼禄被纳入一个温暖的家庭中后，他终于发现，答案从来不是卡片给出的；答案早就在他心里——没有什么爸爸妈妈，没有谁会来接他离开——只是他没有承认的勇气。

在养姐温柔的呼唤下，尼禄将卡片塞到抽屉里，走出他的小房间。在这之后的很长一段时间里，尼禄没有再拉开过那个抽屉。

02

尼禄坐在床边，看着自己变异的右手，重新体会了伴随他的童年的那种参杂了迷茫的绝望的味道。

不同的是，以往他都是知道方向的。

他在心里问自己：这到底是怎么一回事？未来会怎么发展？我该怎么做？

回过神来，他的眼睛正盯着书桌的抽屉，那个“封印”着一副塔罗牌的地方。

尼禄别无选择。他打开抽屉取出卡片，铺开在桌面上。如今他只有左手能自由活动，无法很好地洗牌。他随便选择一张，将卡片翻过来。

十五号。卡面上画着黑暗骑士斯巴达。

03

尼禄那只人类模样的手里握着阎魔刀，目送但丁离开。姬莉叶来到了他身边。

“我该怎么做？”他的恶魔手臂攒起拳头。他有急需发泄的满腔的愤懑与无力感，和一堆等待解决的复杂的问题。

“你心里一直都有答案，尼禄。你一直都知道什么是正确的、什么是错误的。”姬莉叶牵起他的右手，轻声说，“所以没有必要质疑你自己。”

尼禄想起了那张正位的“恶魔”。

“谢谢你，姬莉叶……可能我只是需要一句鼓励。”

憎恨成为了佛杜那的新的宗教，使人们在灾难后紧密团结起来。他们憎恨的对象正是令美丽的城市毁于一旦的教团骑士团，而尼禄是它仅存的余孽。

事件过去三天，姬莉叶忙着协助城市的重建。尼禄刚开始也想过贡献一份力量，但是极端的市民朝他投掷的碎石瓦片让他断绝了这个念头。他留在家里打包行李。他不能再呆在这里，哪怕他无地可去。

“我放心不下那些孩子们，不然我也想和你到大陆去生活……他们怎么能那样对待你？”姬莉叶既悲伤又生气地说，“你和但丁拯救了整个岛屿！”片刻后，她似乎勾起了关于兄长的回忆，流下两行泪水。

尼禄默默递上纸巾。

“谢谢你，尼禄。”她接过纸巾，擦干眼泪。她安静地坐了几分钟。尼禄就在她身边，只用左手把衣物叠成小块，以便收纳。

姬莉叶站起来，往客厅走去，片刻后抱着些许能够长期保存的罐头和干粮回来，一股脑地塞进尼禄的背包里。为了避免麻烦，尼禄躲在了家里，食物只能靠姬莉叶一个人到教会临时赈灾处领取。

“好啦。我去准备晚餐……可不能让你饿着肚子在船上度过一晚。”姬莉叶微笑着说，离开了他的房间。

尼禄突然觉得这个世界欠了姬莉叶很多。疼爱她的父亲、母亲、兄长。一个幸福的家庭。一个能够肆意展示才华的舞台。一个真正值得信仰的神明。一个比起尼禄更为妥当的英雄。一个不是恶魔的依赖。

尼禄整理好衣服和食物，还有姬莉叶准备的应急药品（或许以他的自愈能力来说他根本不需要带这些，但这能让姬莉叶安心）。最后。他叹了口气，拉开抽屉。

尼禄抓起塔罗牌，塞到背包侧面的口袋里。突然有一张卡片滑了出来，画着教团符号的卡背朝上，落在了地板。

尼禄愣住，然后伸出恶魔爪子，翻转卡片。

逆位的“愚者”。

尼禄自嘲一笑，把卡片放回牌堆。

就算脚下是悬崖，他也必须启程。

04

尼禄失去右手以后，但丁来过一次。

“这不活得好好的嘛？”他笑道。

尼禄凭借一只手修补那块被孩子们踢坏的围栏。

两年前，姬莉叶领着她以个人名义收养的几个孤儿来到这座沿海城市定居。对她和尼禄而言，那时才是真正走出了“救世主”事件的阴影，开始新的生活。还有妮可，那个大发明家，也加入到他们的大家庭。

他瞥了老男人一眼，淡淡地说：“如果你只是来嘲讽一个残疾人的，那你可以滚了。”

但丁坐到沙滩椅上，气定神闲地翘起双腿，说：“当然不是。我来看看你，顺便请你帮我占卜未来的运势。”

尼禄锤好最后一根钉子，嘲讽道：“传奇恶魔猎人也开始相信神秘学了吗？我以为只有女士们才会迷信占卜。”

“蕾蒂和崔西说你的塔罗牌很准。”

尼禄仔细分析但丁的表情，却没看出端倪，于是说：“因为它没有给出任何答案；它更像是一面镜子。”

但丁好奇地挑起眉毛。

“让你看清内心早已存在的答案。”尼禄不去理会那道审视的眼神，自顾自地收拾工具。

但丁说：“我喜欢这句话。我也想知道你的卡片能不能照出我的答案。”

尼禄耸了耸肩，道：“如果你非要坚持的话。”

开始占卜之前，尼禄说：“我可以免费把卡片借你使用，但是让我解读牌意，那就要收费了。”

但丁露出苦恼的表情。

见状，尼禄迅速补充说：“你可以根据我解读的结果决定支付什么，并不是一定要付钱。”

但丁从口袋里摸出两张皱巴巴的圣代拳。

尼禄白了他一眼，开始洗牌。

七十八张卡片，整齐地一字排开。但丁没有对卡背的图案发表任何看法，尼禄觉得他可能已经忘记教团的事了。

“抽三张吧。”

但丁看了看他，说：“蕾蒂说你通常只需要一张卡就能令她心服口服。”

“叫你抽就抽。”尼禄强硬道。

但丁想了几秒，朝中央的位置伸出手，想要像玩扑克那样捏起卡片。

尼禄制止了他，“你会颠倒正位和逆位的。”

“这么讲究的吗……”但丁嘟囔着收回手。

尼禄翻转卡片。从但丁的角度来看，是逆位的“宝剑二”。

卡片上画着两把交叉的剑。

“意思是……平衡遭到破坏。”尼禄说。

但丁盯着卡片，轻轻眯起双眼，嘴角绷紧，似乎陷入了沉思。

尼禄提醒他：“还有两张。”

这次但丁心不在焉地选了他左手边最末一张，和右手边最末一张。

“正位的‘力量’，你将会突破自我。”

“正位的‘世界’，全新的一切会随之到来。”

尼禄将卡牌收起来，同时观察但丁的表情变化。可是这个该死的男人仍是那么滴水不漏。

但丁叹气，交出他珍藏的圣代券，说：“你赢了。”

尼禄收下了餐券，淡淡道：“我给你读了三张卡。”

“你还想要什么？”但丁把大衣的两个空空的口袋翻过来，示意自己身无分文。

“回答我的问题：为什么你突然想要‘照镜子’？”

但丁沉吟片刻，老实交代：“我接了一项有点特殊的工作。”

他没有接着说下去，尼禄也深知他不会说再多的了。

“我该走了。”但丁站了起来。

尼禄没有送客。他摸着自己残存的右臂，垂首说道：“可别死了，老家伙。”

05

但丁走后，尼禄给自己抽了一张卡。

逆位的“恋人”。


End file.
